Inga (SSJJ)
Inga (因果; Inga) is the former Angel of Death from Second Universe. Overview Naming Inga's name is Japanese Romaji for Cause and Effect, as per the naming convention of Angels. It is also short for Inga kankei which his Japanese romaji for Causality. Personality Inga is very cynical to other except towards Karma. He is malicious, quick-tempered, arrogant, highly intelligent, and extremely sly. After becoming an Archangel is personality switches; he becomes optimistic, high-spirited, Virtuous, Polite, and has strong sense of self. Appearance Inga has black wings, white skin, dark purple spiky hair and purple eyes.He wears a dark purple robe with dark purple boots, and dark purple gloves. He has an athletic build, and he towers over Goku, and his fists is as big as a Namekian Dragon Ball. Before he became a Fallen Angel, his wings were white, and was an ordinary Angel with Red eyes. He is also known in both instances that he is ambidextrous (meaning he can use both his right and left), and has a rare condition called Dextracardio where his heart is located on his right chest cavity rather then his left. Forms Fallen Angel Rather than ascending, Angel that becomes a Fallen Angel is called a referred to as someone that has descended. Unlike their usual form they appear more human-like, and even have purple coloured eyes. However it is possible for a Fallen Angel to become more powerful than an Archangel is the the Fallen Angel in speaking was once an Archangel. Fallen Angel's wings become Black, and given an appearance that makes them seem extremely weak when infact it is the opposite. This was originally his standard form, but after redeeming himself he ascends directly to an Archangel. Archangel Archangel are those who ascend to a new level, they achieve almost god-like traits. Archangel have two extra wings with the first one much more broader and longer wings than normal Angels. They gain a glowing outline, and become much taller. Techniques *Hikou - The ability to fly with out ki as he uses his wings. *Magic *Magical Flight - Inga has the ability to fly in case his wings were ever destroyed. *Conditional Visibility - Due to being an Angel she can only be seen by Gods, Kais, and Demons-alike. However thanks to Kibito Kai, this power was effectively removed prior to her power-up to her Final Form. *Merge - Karma, Inga and Dōtoku possess the ability forceful merge objects; that are organic, inorganic, living, dead, technological, etc.; together with her magic. As she was able to forcefully merge Android 18 with Saiyan 18 back into Super 18. **De-Fusion - Karma, Inga and Dōtoku can separate any fusions, even if its suppose to be a permanent fusion. Only the user of their Merge ability can separate their fusions, and they can only absorb true fusions. As such Inga was unable to separate Cell into his imperfect form due to his form achieve through Absorption instead of fusion, and Jaza which is achieved through Warp which is form of Absorption, although Absorption is an form of Fusion is still different, and prevents him from separating them. He was able separate Super 18 back into Lazuli, and Saiyan 18. **Absorption - Through his magic he is capable of forcing individual to absorb inanimate or animate objects and beings, even beings that don't normally have such an ability. As such he was able force Super 18 absorb Universe 1's Blue Hypergiant. The targets can undo the absorption by "spitting" them out, as well as the user of this technique can undo the absorption. It can be undone if the user is killed. *Heat Manipulation - He is capable of altering the heat resilience of himself, and other beings allowing them to be inside even a Blue Hypergiant. He use this through his Magic. He can also lower the temperature of substances, and stars such as suns and lava to a be lower than 0 degrees Celsius Category:Angels Category:Universe 2 Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Characters without Ki Category:Characters with Eternal Life